


Staring roles

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: Traduction Anglais-Français [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voici la séquelle/fin alternative à la fiction Cold as You. </p><p>C'est le point de vue de Loki avec une scène spéciale à la fin, de comment il en est venu à aimer l'homme qu'il voulait briser. Peut être lu séparément de Cold as you, mais ce n'est pas conseillé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring roles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Staring Roles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37861) by Maroon-dragon. 
  * A translation of [Staring Roles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37861) by Maroon-dragon. 



 

Fin alternative à la fiction [Cold as You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1242007)

Starring Role  
  
Le mortel n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il savait qu'il était une créature faillible et la victoire qu'était de côtoyer un dieu était trop fort pour y résister. Même s'il avait réussi à avoir Stark, vraiment, vraiment, saoul, il n'avait pas trop eu de mal. Même s'il aimait moyennement la combinaison douleur-plaisir, prendre l'homme seulement contre son gré l'aurait déplu. Cette décision augmenta les sentiments de douleur et de peur de l'humain. Maintenant il avait l'homme à ses pieds, le laissant vulnérable et attentif à toutes ses demandes.  
  
\- Seigneur LOKI! S'exclama l'homme tandis que le dieu le poussait sur le lit.  
  
La satisfaction d'avoir le grand Tony Stark à sa merci était une expérience trop intense qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée avant. Auparavant, il avait bien d'autres hommes qui auraient gémi sous lui, mais jamais cet homme en particulier, en perpétuel combat contre lui-même.  
  
Actuellement, l'alcool dans le corps du mortel baissait toutes ses inhibitions, mais il se souviendrait certainement de sa nuit le lendemain. Il en serait probablement troublé aussi.  
  
_You're hard to hug, tough to talk to_  
  
_And I never fall asleep, when you're in my bed_  
  
_All you give me is a heartbeat_  
  
_I've turned into a statue_  
  
_And it makes me feel depressed_  
  
_Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed_  
  
Loki était toujours surpris lorsque les battements de son cœur augmentaient et qu'il pouvait le sentir pulser dans son corps. Quand sa pression sanguine était basse, il pouvait presque croire qu'il n'en avait pas du tout. Il n'avait plus de cœur, il ne restait que des fragments de ce qui avait déjà été. Tony s'étrangla soudainement lorsqu'il vint pour la seconde fois. Il refusa également de boire un autre verre d'alcool, préférant ne pas donner une nouvelle forme de persuasion à Loki.  
  
Après quelques caresses tendres et certaines plus brutales, le dieu s'abandonna à sa faim et l'attaqua avec férocité. Malgré la petite douleur ressentie, l'homme avait laissé Loki savoir qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer le dieu qui voulait le prendre par la force. Même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il regrettait toute notion de couple avec l'humain, il s'était décidé à ne pas laisser passer un seul mot doux envers l'homme.  
  
Il ressentit à peine une douleur lorsqu'il frappa le visage de l'autre. Il pouvait endurer un Stark criant des obscénités en jouissant, mais il ne pouvait tolérer aucune mention de son père. Le mouvement saccadé de la tête de Tony lui révéla toutefois qu'il lui avait craché plus qu'il ne pensait. Le mortel avait déjà fait cette erreur et ses cris de plaisir s'étaient tous juste mêlés à ses cris de douleur.  
  
Il passa ses doigts froids sur la peau endommagée et remarqua toutes les différences entre eux tandis qu'il comparait sa peau pâle à celle, hâlée, de Tony. Son pouls augmenta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit Tony mordre le bout de son doigt, s'étant approché trop de sa bouche. Il sentit à nouveau qu'il avait un cœur lorsque celui-ci battit plus fort. Il ressentit également de la frustration et poussa l'homme sur le lit.  
  
Il tenta d'ignorer la façon dont l'homme semblait s'abandonner et faire complètement confiance à Loki pour ne pas trop abuser de lui. Chaud, l'homme l'embrassa, mordilla et lécha son cou. Ce n'était après tout que du sexe. Plaisir et peur, aucune émotion entre eux.  
  
_You don't love me, big fucking deal_  
  
_I'll never tell, you how I feel_  
  
_You don't love me, not a big deal_  
  
_I'll never tell you how I feel_  
  
Il n'avait pas prévu de revenir aussi souvent. Il tenta de se mentir à soi-même les premières semaines. Non, il n'y avait aucune émotion entre eux. Stark ne ferait pas ce qu'il voulait de lui. Pourquoi diable voudrait-il, lui le dieu, ressentir même le moindre besoin du mortel plus petit?  
  
Ça devint toutefois plus difficile de transformer ses gémissements et ses caresses en mots cruels et en blessures. Il voulait se sentir aimé, même si c'était une sorte d'illusion qu'il se créait. Il n'avait besoin que de caresses douces, de ressentir la chaleur d'un corps après un combat difficile, même si cette chaleur était le corps assouvi de son ennemi. Il ne l'admettrait jamais. Tony ne le briserait pas. Il ne saurait jamais combien le dieu était devenu dépendant de lui.  
  
Il savait que le mortel n'allait pas bien. Oh, chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble l'homme s'abandonnait toujours et appréciait tout ce que Loki lui donnait, mais lorsque les lumières s'éteindraient et qu'il disparaitrait, l'humain l'oublierait.  
  
Il était encore dans son manoir. Il devait être plus attentif lorsqu'il se téléportait puisque Stark était devenu sensible à sa magie. S'il voulait seulement l'observer sans être vu, il devait apparaître en dehors de l'immeuble, là où l'homme ne sentirait pas sa présence dans son domaine. Plus d'une fois, il voulut être en colère contre le mortel et le lui faire savoir, mais au lieu de cela, les bouteilles explosaient entre ses mains. Il voulait rejoindre l'autre homme pour autre chose que du sexe. Il voulait voir les points communs qu'ils partageaient, former un lien basé sur un consentement mutuel.  
  
Il resta impassif lorsqu'il regarda l'homme face à face, mais là, caché dans l'ombre et invisible, il laissa sa douleur s'échapper. Il avait rendu l'autre homme accro à lui, mais il ne serait jamais capable de le faire l'aimer. Le moment où il cesserait de donner à l'homme ce qu'il voulait, il tomberait, et Tony aurait vu cela seulement comme une passade, une dépendance que Loki aurait provoquée. Jamais il ne verrait cela comme de l'amour.  
  
_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part_  
  
_When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_  
  
_You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role_  
  
_If I can't get the starring role._  
  
_Sometimes I ignore you so I feel in control_  
  
_Cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone_  
  
_Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong_  
  
_Come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on_  
  
Pepper les avait presque surpris pendant l'acte une fois et il avait vu le regard horrifié sur le visage de Stark, le regret pur de quelqu'un qui était conscient que ce qu'il faisait était mal. C'était un acte vil et sale et le mortel n'y aurait jamais consenti s'il n'avait pas été enchanté par la langue d'argent de Loki.  
  
Il ne voulait pas être le sale secret caché et malgré que Tony ne prendrait jamais d'autre amoureux tandis qu'il était sous son contrôle, il ne pouvait effacer la peur qu'un jour le mortel le quitte. Loki ne lui donnait après tout que deux ou trois choses qu'il désirait vraiment. Il était ce que Stark voulait et ce qu'il avait besoin pour ne pas chuter actuellement, mais il ne serait jamais aimé par Tony. Il savait qu'il était toujours en contrôle et qu'il pouvait briser le mortel à mains nues s'il le voulait, mais c'était le problème : il ne le voulait pas.  
  
Stark était encore ivre et Loki se sentit en colère à cause de cela. Il ne fit toutefois rien sauf regarder le corps alangui sur le divan. D'un côté l'homme se donnerait volontiers à lui en étant saoul, et de l'autre l'homme serait moins réactif et ses yeux seraient embrumés par l'alcool. Lorsqu'il approcha de l'humain fatigué, il fut surpris de sentir une main sur son visage lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui.  
  
\- Tellement beau… murmura l'homme et il hésita un instant.  
  
Pour ce soir, il laisserait le nuage d'alcool se résorber, tant que ces mots continuaient d'être dits avec tant de conviction.  
  
Stark maintint les mêmes compliments au fil des nuits et pour un moment, Loki souhaita que ce fût juste l'alcool qui le faisait parler, de cette façon il pouvait facilement se dire que les mots étaient véridiques, dits avec amour. Qu'il pourrait juste oublier que demain, ils seraient sur deux côtés opposés de la bataille.  
  
I never sent for love, I never had a heart to mend  
  
Because before the start began, I always saw the end  
  
Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me  
  
But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free  
  
Yeah I'll never set you free  
  
Il n'avait jamais demandé cela. Ce cruel sort du destin qui faisait que l'homme qu'il aimait autant était soumis à sa manipulation. Il pouvait le blesser, le battre, l'humilier et malgré tout, Tony ne le repousserait jamais. Il l'avait rendu accro, mais il savait que si le mortel avait une chance de s'enfuir sans répercussions, il le ferait en un instant.  
  
Chaque nuit il souhaita voir n'importe quelle forme de gentillesse dans ses yeux et non le regard vide. Oh, le plaisir était évident, mais les vraies émotions… une vraie connexion? Il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre qu'un mur d'acier derrière ces iris bruns… qu'espérait-il? Qui pourrait aimer un monstre?  
  
S'aurait été mieux pour lui s'il avait juste disparu et laissé l'homme avec les conséquences d'avoir été privé de sa drogue, sa dépendance. Lorsqu'il sentit ces mains chaudes par contre, cette langue experte… il ne put abandonner l'homme. Il ne pouvait s'en aller. Il ne voudrait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il préférait avoir un jouet sans vraies émotions plutôt que rien. Mensonges.  
  
\- Nous devons arrêter! Ça va tout ruiner… va-t-en et ne revient pas!  
  
Comment le mortel avait-il pu croire qu'il avait un mot à dire sur ce qu'il allait faire ou non?  
  
\- Ne comprends-tu pas Stark, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière! Tu as déjà mes marques partout sur ton corps et je compte bien les réclamer jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de toi. Ne comprends-tu pas Stark, que tu es mien et que tu ne peux rien faire pour arrêter ça.  
  
Loki ne quitta pas l'immeuble cette nuit-là, il se rendit seulement invisible. Il regarda avec des yeux effrayés tandis que Tony sortit de son lit et prit une bouteille d'antidouleurs dans la salle de bain. Il n'était pas certain de s'il devait être heureux ou en colère que l'homme ne tente pas d'en finir avec sa vie ici et maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure, mais en fin de compte le geste prendrait une décision à sa place. Il n'aurait pas besoin de fuir, pas besoin d'être en colère contre lui-même, puisque son problème n'existerait plus.  
  
It almost feels like a joke to play out the part  
  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
  
You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role  
  
If I can't get the starring role.  
  
\- Je ne serais jamais aussi froid que toi.  
  
Les mots étaient méchants et il sentit l'effet d'un coup de marteau contre son coeur. Si seulement le mortel sentait comment il était en feu près de lui. Dans sa colère, il s'en prit à lui, glissant ses mains autour du cou de Stark. Il maintint sa poigne jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les tremblements violents d'un corps se battant pour de l'oxygène. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il faisait. Avec un gémissement de terreur, il recula, regardant avec horreur ses mains. Tony toussait violemment sur son lit.  
  
\- Quoi? Tu ne peux pas le faire…. Pourquoi n'en finis-tu pas avec moi? Libère-moi de cette misère!  
  
Il était surpris de constater que le mortel avait encore de la voix.  
  
\- Jamais tu m'entends! Tu n'as pas le droit d'en finir avec ta vie!  
  
La pensée de perdre Stark lui serrait la gorge.  
  
\- Pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas? Tu me déchires en deux merde! Est-ce que tu veux que je saigne à mort tandis que tu détruis chaque os de mon corps?  
  
\- Arrête. Arrête. Arrête.  
  
Ses mains saisirent ses cheveux. Il ne voulait plus entendre la terreur qu'il avait causée, même si ça avait été ses premières intentions.  
  
\- Quoi, tu ne veux pas m'entendre dire la putain de vérité! C'était ton putain de plan n'est-ce pas?  
  
Une autre toux sortit tandis que Tony touchait sa gorge bleuie d'hématomes.  
  
\- NON! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas seulement m'aimer!  
  
Chaque once de bon sens l'avait abandonné.  
  
\- Putain, je t'aime! C'est toi qui ne peux pas aimer, maudit psychopathe!  
  
\- Quoi?  
  
Non, avaient-ils tordu et tiré cette chose si fragile parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment exprimer ça sans se causer des blessures? (1)  
  
\- Tu sais de quoi je parle, putain de bâtard!  
  
\- S'il te plait, répète-le-moi.  
  
Il suppliait et apparemment, l'homme le réalisa parce qu'il le regardait avec un regard incompréhensible.  
  
\- Je t'aime. Seigneur, tout a tant foiré. Gémit-il et Loki ne put être plus d'accords.  
  
\- Encore, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'homme et donnait de doux baisers sur sa peau.  
  
\- Je t'aime.  
  
\- Encore  
  
\- Je t'aime.  
  
\- Encore  
  
\- Pas tant que tu ne me le diras pas.  
  
Il sourit presque de l'audace retrouvée.  
  
\- Je t'aime aussi.  
  
\- Encore…  
  
Ils avaient échangé de place.  
  
**FIN**  
  
(1) Phrase incroyablement difficile à traduire, désolée pour cela ^^  
  
**_Note de Maroon-dragon_ ** : Je ne suis pas très contente de la fin, mais je ne pouvais penser à quelque chose de mieux, vraiment. J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
  



End file.
